


I never knew I could love someone like I do you

by lavenderlotion



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 03:51:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18652342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: Stiles woke slowly, stretching out in bed and popping his spine, making a satisfied noise in the back of his throat as his muscles flexed.





	I never knew I could love someone like I do you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ink3rvk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink3rvk/gifts).



> Happy Belated Birthday <3 Thank you so much for all the support you've given me over the years! I hope you enjoy this little thing!

Stiles woke slowly, stretching out in bed and popping his spine, making a satisfied noise in the back of his throat as his muscles flexed. He smiled even as he rose from consciousness, feeling  _ very _ well rested after the night before. His ass was still aching pleasantly, and he clenched just to feel the leftover burn from a night well spent.

Patting the bed beside him, Stiles frowned when he found it empty. The sheets were still warm, so it couldn't have been long since it was vacated. Toeing the line of sleep, he cuddled back into the mattress, sighing happily. They’d only gotten the new mattress a few months ago, but Stiles still found himself making excuses to lie in it, it was so comfortable. 

He blinked his eyes open when the door creaked, looking over at his dad with a smile. He was already smiling back at him, a very large cup of coffee in one hand and a gift bag that was spilling over with tissue paper in the other. Stiles smiled wider, taking in all the skin that was on display with a dirty, dirty smile. 

Finally, he sat on the bed, keeping himself upright against the pillows instead of snuggling back in like Stiles wanted. His dramatic pout earned him a fond laugh, and he smiled.

“Daddy,” Stiles whined dramatically, rolling onto his side so he could shove his face into the soft warmth of his dad’s belly, his happy trail tickling Stiles’ nose. His pyjama bottoms were soft against his chin, a pair Stiles had gotten him for Christmas that had little Sheriff badges all over it, and he made a soft noise when Dad pet his hair back. “Why’d you leave me alone?”

“I had to go get your present, baby,” Dad murmured, running his thumb back and forth along Stiles’ nape, settling something inside him that he hadn’t even realized had been uneasy. “Happy Birthday, love.”

“Thank you,” Stiles mumbled, still not moving. It wasn’t that he didn’t  _ want _ to celebrate, but he was getting closer to thirty than he was twenty, which just meant that Dad was getting closer and closer to fifty than he was forty and that...was something Stiles tried not to think about. He’d already spent too many years worrying about losing his dad too soon that now that he was retired and they were both living somewhere  _ much _ safer than Beacon Hills, the possibility of losing his dad before he was ready wasn’t something he liked to dwell on. 

“Sti?” he asked, bending himself in half with a groan so he could press a soft kiss to the top of Stiles’ head. He smiled into Dad’s stomach, turning his head to meet his eyes. “I brought coffee.”

Stiles snorted even as he rolled his eyes. He sat against the headboard, leaning into his dad’s side when the man threw his arm around his shoulders. He snuggled in happily, pressing a kiss to Dad’s chest as he was handed their shared mug of coffee, moaning lewdly around his first sip to hear Dad laugh again.

“God, I love Sundays,” Stiles mumbled. It was the only morning they got to lay in bed together, between work and Stiles’ side job. They may have moved away from Beacon Hills, but people everywhere needed magic, and Stiles was fine with using his for a price. 

“I know what you’re doing,” Dad told him, grabbing the mug and taking a sip. “I raised you, remember?”

Stiles screwed up his nose even as he pouted up at the older man, leaning up to press a kiss to the patch of grey in his stubble that was only growing larger. “I thought we agreed  _ not _ to talk about that?”

Dad shrugged, unrepentant, and said, “It still happened.” He paused for a moment, putting down the coffee despite Stiles’ noise of protest and grabbing the gift bag. “I love you,” Dad told him seriously. Stiles nodded, murmuring the words back like he always had and always would. “I know we tell each other that a lot but I. I really mean it, Stiles. You are  _ everything _ to me. Everything I’ve ever wanted. I loved your mom, but you...I never knew I could love someone like I do you, where my heart feels so full of that love that it doesn’t have room for anything else. You’re my entire life.”

Dad took a breath, and Stiles realized he was crying when Dad wiped his cheek. His eyes were wet too, and Stiles curled further against his side when he reached into the bag. When he pulled his hand out, Stiles’ breath caught as his heart skyrocketed. “I love you,” Dad said, opening the velvet box to display two simple, gold rings. “And I will always love you. We can’t get married, not legally, but that doesn’t mean I don’t want to be your husband. I—I would be honoured, if you’d wear this ring.”

“Dad—” Stiles’ voice broke into a sob, and he clamoured into the man’s lap to get as close as possible, wrapping his arms around his neck and hugging him tightly to his chest, not even thinking about letting go. He cried into Dad’s hair, the man’s arms warm and solid around his waist, keeping him steady as he broke apart, his heart overflowing with love for the man holding him. 

“Yes,” he managed to say, leaning back enough that he could press their mouths together in a messy kiss. “Yes, yes, yes, yes--”

Stiles laughed when he was tackled back onto the bed, his dad pushing him down and straddling hips without breaking the kiss. Dad sat up, grabbing Stiles’ left hand and sliding a ring onto his finger. Stiles laughed again, pulling Dad in for another kiss that tasted like salt and pure happiness. 

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are much appreciated!   
> come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
